Пилот
Пилот США! - докладывает Пилотами называют тех, кто управляет как наземной, так и воздушной техникой США. Описание "Теперь поговорим!" - в любимой машине и уверенность приходит The US Military still has the finest pilots and combat training regimes in the world and these men are no exception. Their experience against GLA proved invaluable in the war. Able to escape from decimated vehicles and aircraft, they could return to thier base and relay intel, give experience advice to other pilots and vehicle crews, and each one was more than willing to return to the fight, providing some demoralisation against the GLA. US vehicles have titanium-plated cockpits and US aircraft equipped their pilots with ejection seats, as well as parachutes and basic survival kits, giving them a good chance of survival. Since Pilots able to survive such destruction were highly skilled, they were deemed a valuable asset. If they could be escorted to another vehicle, they could show its crew what they had learned on the battlefield, making them more efficient. They can not be trained from a barracks. Подробнее Они захватили мою машину! - действительно, ужасная ситуация Пилотов нельзя обучать в казарме, увидеть их можно только при гибели американской техники: они выбегают из наземных машин и спускаются на парашюте из авиации. Из техники, которая прежде была обездвижена нейтронными минами, нейтронными снарядами или Джарменом Келлом, а потом занята другим пехотинцем, а также из той, которая была захвачена угонщиком, вместо пилота будет появляться соответствующий пехотинец. Пилоты могут повышать ранг любой союзной техники, независимо от того, какой они управляли до этого. Самолёты можно занять, пока они стоят на аэродроме, а Команчи - во время ремонта там же. Также пилоты могут принимать управление союзной техникой, но ранг в этом случае получит союзник. Доступный транспорт Найди мне транспорт. - просьба, которую лучше выполнить поскорее Пилоты могут занимать технику всех фракций, но при её уничтожении смогут выбраться только из техники США, конструкторы которой значительно сильнее позаботились о безопасности водителей. Существуют определённые ограничения: * Пилоты не могут занимать небоевую технику, неспособную получать ранги, такую, как Строительные бульдозеры и Грузовики снабжения; * Пилоты не могут занимать технику, уже имеющую максимальный ранг; * Если пилот садится в Чинук, Боевой Чинук, Скорую помощь, БТР, Штурмовой БТР, Передвижной радар, Боевой радар, Улитку, Штурмовую улитку или Боевой автобус, он не даст ранг, а займёт пассажирское место; * Пилоты могут садиться в ЭМИ-танки, которые обычно способны получить опыт только при давке пехоты; * Пилоты не могут садиться в Зонды-часовые и Бомбовозы; * Если пилот садится на Боевой мотоцикл, он даст ранг водителю, даже если за рулёт Саботажник или Террорист, которые обычно ранги не получают. Нельзя пилоту сесть только на мотоцикл, которым управляет Рабочий. Улучшения Трудности Мне не на чем ехать. - это лучше исправить Пилоты не вооружены и не имеют защиты, поэтому любая атака, скорее всего, станет для них смертельной, и не поможет даже то, что они хорошо бегают. Хаммеры, Зенитки и Пулемётные танки злейшие враги пилотов, поскольку могут догнать и застрелить пилота, не давая ему шанса занять новую машину, а то и вовсе не позволяют приземлиться. А преследование пилотов противника - полезный ход, поскольку они передают опыт машине, в которую садятся, делая её опаснее в бою. Если наземная техника была уничтожена с применением огня, радиации или токсинов, пилот, скорее всего, тоже погибнет, не успевая выбежать из опасной зоны. Следопыты и Джармен Келл также могут убить пилота, едва покинувшего уничтоженную технику. В бою пилоты имеют хорошие шансы быстро добежать до другой техники и занять её, однако прри отсутствии таковой их шансы не дожить до нахождения нового транспорта, увы, высоки. Цитаты "Катапультируюсь!" "Это подстава!" "Я как на ладони!" "Я сбежал." "Устал ходить." "Управление настроено." "Открываю огонь!" "Теперь поговорим!" "В седле." "Мне нужна поддержка!" "Помоги мне здесь!" "Как насчёт... в следующий раз?" "Мне нужна защита!" "Куда?" "Вас понял." "Уже иду." "Вам и карты в руки." "Зарядил." "Есть тут враги." "Есть что везти?" "Драться не буду." "Я сдаюсь." Разное * Запас здоровья и скорость пилота зависят от его ранга. * В технику можно сажать пилотов, пока она не достигнет максимального ранга (то есть не больше трёх). * В некоторых модификациях пилотов можно обучать в казарме - например, в Contra это может делать генерал Грейнджер. * Пилоты говорят голосом Квинтона Флинна, который озвучил также Хаммеры, Рапторы, Ракетных защитников и Следопытов. * В игре есть неприятный баг: если приказать пилоту занять технику, в которую может садится другая пехота, то пилот просто садится внутрь, не давая опыта машине, но в то же время его можно снова высадить и попробовать посадить снова, и в этом случае опыт машина получает. Что интересно, данный баг живёт своей жизнью, и пилот может как и с первого раза дать опыт машине, так и со второго или третьего, но это касается только тех машин, которые имеют возможность перевозить пехоту с собой. Лучше всего это заметно, если приказать трём пилотам сесть в Хаммер. Категория:Вселенная Generals Категория:США Категория:Пехота